Mortal Kombat: Heart of the Gryphon
by SSJBowser
Summary: Shang Tsung's new regime will only bring about a new alliance, one which will cause a crack in space and time itself. What is it the sorcerer has planned, and who has he summoned? Can Earth realms warriors along with the likes of Wolverine, X-23, Spiderman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and several of their allies stand to this new threat? MK/DC/Marvel crossover
1. Stroll to the Deal

_**Mortal Kombat: Heart of the Gryphon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Stroll to the Deal**_

_The wind blew strong, forcefully pushing its way through the skies of the dark night. It held power all the way through, only challenged when met by the towering trees that could be found in the large forest just below. It only became darker the longer the night progressed, several clouds finding their way from the east side to block what little of the moon that could be seen._

_They had been walking for a time now, not feeling any ware from the long distance traveled throughout the course of the day. A flock of birds took flight after hearing the presence of someone nearby. This bothered them little, simply raising an object that had been held tightly in their grasp. Only a few steps more were taken before coming to a complete stop, rolling out what most would call a map._

"_Almost there."_

_The map was then wrapped away back into its canister before being tucked away into the top pocket of their jacket. As quiet as it seemed it almost felt as if they were being watched, from all sides. This put them on high alert, walking with a sense of awareness the rest of the way through. They came to a complete stop shortly after, knowing they had reached the marked spot._

"_This is the place, but… there isn't anything here."_

_They looked to the right, then to the left before going full circle. There was nothing to find, only that of the trees that stood tall along with the many bushes._

"_Have I been had?"_

_This was the first thought to come to mind, putting them at the highest alert. Before any further move could be made a voice sprang free, chanting from a close distance behind__._

"So, you've come."

_They immediately turned at the sound of this, finding no one to be seen._

"Who's there?"

"Is that really the question that needs to be asked?" The same voice spoke once again.

_It was only then that they chose to reveal themselves, stepping out from behind one of the several trees. Their appearance was shielded for the most part, being that they stood amongst the shadows._

"I've been expecting you."

"The middle of nowhere is not what I had in mind when you said we'd be meeting."

"No need to worry about such trivial details, it's what we're here to discuss which is of high importance."

_This wasn't something they could disagree with, taking a step toward them before stopping once more._

"As you know I've traveled from a far place."

"And your travels won't be of waist I can assure you."

"No trip is a waist if put to good use."

"Fair enough, now what do you say we get right into it?"

_They didn't respond at first, finding their eyes set to the ground for the next seconds._

"No."

"What's that?"

_They looked directly toward them in response, needing one small detail to be answered._

"Your name," They replied. "What is your name?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not to me, but my master."

"Let's get one thing straight, all decisions made from now going forward must be approved by the two of us, no acceptations."

"Agreed."

_Though their face could barely be made out, a subtle change in expression could be seen through the darkness.. one which resembled a grin._

"Tsung," The man replied. "Shang Tsung."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Stage One

**Mortal Kombat: Heart of the Gryphon **

**Chapter 2**

**Stage One**

_After long periods of plotting and wait__…__ everything was finally beginning to fall into place. The darkness that once filled the sky began to fade, looking above to see the clouds that once shielded the moon drifting off to the side. They had been walking for several minutes, not a single word was spoken between the two over the duration of this time. Where they were going was a mystery, knowing it was only a matter of time that information would be given._

_Through the light provided from the moon something could be seen beginning to take form in the far distance. They were uncertain of what it was, but that was only at first glance. The walk continued as several trees that blocked the view were past, only becoming clearer the closer they got. It was that next second that it took shape, leveling their sights upward to see something sitting upon the edge of a large hill._

"_It looks like a temple of some kind; that must be where we're going." _

_Another step was taken, coming to a stop only after watching him come to a complete stop a couple feet ahead. This was more than questioning, choosing to wait to see what would unfold in the coming seconds. They didn't have to wait long, taking very little time for him to turn back to face them._

"Not too much longer until sunrise," Shang Tsung said taking the initiative to begin conversation. "How do you feel, are you tired?"

"I hardly see how that matters either way."

"Clever answer."

"Am I right in assuming that temple there is where we're headed?"

He didn't need to turn to see where they had pointed, immediately giving them confirmation with the nod of his head.

"Yes," Shang Tsung replied. "At the pace we're moving we should reach the top side within thirty minutes."

"I take it you didn't stop just to tell me that."

"Getting straight to the point, I feel this partnership will go far," Shang Tsung said in response. "You're right there's a reason why we've stopped, there's something I wish to discuss with you before our arrival to the temple… a problem."

"I'm listening."

"We've already gone over the inner details for what needs to happen in the coming days, but for us to be successful in the long run there's something we must take care of," Shang Tsung began. "A road block if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Given the current stage of where we stand we can't afford for outside interference," Shang Tsung replied. "And if my hunch is right he's bound to interfere, we must eliminate him from the equation as soon as possible."

"Who is this man you speak of?

"The Earths champion himself," Shang Tsung replied. "Liu Kang."

**To Be Continued **


End file.
